1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text processing device, and more particularly to a text processing device for printing character strings of inputted text in various character string shapes such as diamond or trapezoidal shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a text processing device such as a word processor for various languages basically includes a display for displaying several rows of text data, a keyboard, a printing device, and the like. The conventional text processing device prints text data for inputted text, symbols, and the like at a designated character size, space value, and character pitch on a print sheet with each row arranged to a standard position.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-1-85050 discloses a tape printer with a text processing function. The tape printer can print inputted text data on tapes (for example, with widths of 10 or 24 mm) as a print medium at designated character sizes, character pitches, and the like. Various enhancements or functions are added to this tape printer, including a function allowing changing the size of only specified characters or character strings of text data.
A user may want to print character strings, made from inputted characters, symbols and the like, in character string shapes, such as diamond or trapezoid shapes, made by gradually increasing or decreasing the size of characters in a string of characters.
To print a character string in a simple shape, such as a trapezoidal or parallelepiped shape where only the side portions are slanted, the size of characters in the character string can be gradually decreased or increased using the size change function. However, the size change data must be inputted every time a character or symbol is inputted so that data input becomes troublesome. Additionally, the sizes of individual characters are changed in rough amounts so that the overall character string can not be printed with a good shape.
Further, character strings cannot be printed with the baseline of character string being moved down to have rotated parallelepiped or trapezoidal shapes which have a slanted lower edge.